


Night Angel

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bath Sex, Depression, Dom!Death, Edgeplay, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Getting to Know Each Other, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, This is pure filth, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: A cult of witches desired eternal life but to obtain such a gift they had to make a pact with Death. As payment, he has claim of the next female born into the family line. Once she is grown, she will be given to him as a concubine. But this witch is nothing like he thought she would be...





	Night Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on adult-fanfiction.net but I edited it and posted here since no one really goes there anymore. This is just something I came up with years ago.

"She will be his victim in this special night  
She will lose her beauty, she doesn't want to fight  
She wants to be loved only for this moment  
She could never win this lovely game of life"  
\- BlutEngel: Black Wedding  
https://youtu.be/uQNjAQ3hQ40

...

The Abelle Family

This small family consisted of witches and warlocks. Though they were not evil, they very wealthy and desired eternal life. But the only way to obtain such a thing was to summon the grim reaper, the horseman known as Death.

Death appeared before the cult and took away their ability to die, at age eighteen they would stop aging. This satisfied the Abelle family so they discussed payment.

The next female to be born into the family would be given to the reaper, once she turned eighteen she would join him as a concubine...

...

"Titania, this dress was custom made for you. Isn't it beautiful?"

Titania looked up at her feminine brother as he held the long black dress against him and danced around the room.

She wasn't amused.

"All I have heard for the past few months is how important my eighteenth birthday is. Not once has anybody told me why!" Her voice was laced with so many emotions; fear at what she didn't know, anger at the others for not telling her, and sadness at what she had a feeling was going to be a major change in her life.

Her brother continued to do his little dance after he laid out the dress on her bed. He completely ignored her as he twirled out of the room, shutting the door behind him to let her change in privacy.

Titania sighed, she just didn't understand anyone in her family. They never let her out of the mansion they all lived in. She knew they were witches with eternal life...

Then it hit her, today she was to stop aging.

But something inside told her something else was going to happen and it scared her.

Just wanting this birthday celebration to be over with, Titania stood up and put on the black dress. The straps were thin, braided material and the sweetheart neckline showed way to much cleavage that was being pushed up due to the black lace up corset around her. But the dress was long and made a perfect circle when she done a twirl in front of the mirror. She put on the black six inch heels that she was expected to wear then walked to her dresser pulling the front part of her long black hair into braids which were tied up behind her head with a black ribbon.

The last thing was a necklace with a small crystalized wand as the pendant. Sadness touched her features when looking over herself in the mirror one final time.

"God help me..."

...

The room was crowded and full of the family she did not want to see.

"Titania, so beautiful!"

"High grandpa." She responded with an attempted happy tone to a man who looked to be the same age as her.

"Today is a big day! You grew up to be such a beautiful woman, the goddess of love and beauty would even be jealous of you, dear."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Thank you, grandpa."

The man walked away and her father called her up to the alter where he made a speech about her growing up, a speech she didn't listen to at all.

She wanted to leave, to go back to her room and sit at her window wishing to leave and travel outside this hell she had been trapped in all her life.

"-to our lord and master, make your dark presence known as you come forth to collect the payment as we finally complete our end of the bargain."

'W-what?!' She thought then realized she'd been led to the middle of the alter, "What is this?! What do you mean payment?!"

Her father looked straight into her eyes when he spoke, "You are the payment for our gift, my daughter."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her father had no love in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Daddy, you can't-! No!" She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist then there was a falling sensation, "Daddy! No! Daddy!'

Strong wind circled around her and a scream of pure terror left her lips.

When everything stopped she opened her eyes and saw she was in a candle lit haven. It was terrifyingly beautiful with so much space.

The arm clutching her waist let go and she stopped moving, trying to summon the courage to turn around.

She felt a hand touch her knee-length hair ever so gently and she exhaled a breath she didn't even notice she had been holding. Slowly, she turned around with tears forming in her eyes.

Death stood before her, mask over his face with eyes that were hauntingly beautiful as he studied her. He looked her up and down and seemed to approve, pulling her closer.

Titania hadn't noticed she'd been backed up against a wall until she was against it. Panic filled her when she noticed her dress was being pulled up with one hand, his other pulling her head to the side to reveal her neck.

'What did I do to deserve this?!' She asked herself when he didn't waste anytime in claiming her.

He was rough yet gentle at moments when she seemed to be in pain, this was not how she imagined her first time at all! She didn't feel loved or safe, she felt cheated and used.

The young witch felt herself losing consciousness after he was done. His strong arms picked her up and she felt herself being carried though Titania could care less as to what else would possibly happen. She just let herself cry against him and was rather surprised when he started stroking her hair as if he were comforting her.

They came to a bedroom where he climbed up onto the bed and held her against him, taking off her high heeled shoes and her corset so she was just in the black dress itself.

He pulled her up against him so she was straddling his lap.

'No, no, no, no...'

But she was shocked when he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, his other rubbing up and down her back. She then felt safe so allowed herself to fall asleep while in his embrace.

...

This witch was not what he had expected.

What he had expected was for her to be conceded and experienced like the rest of that horrible family. Instead, he was given a virgin with a gentle (and broken) heart.

Then, just like that he felt attracted to her. She was to be nothing but a release for his needs but she became far more than that after being joined with her for the first time.

She was very different from the others who so easily gave her up...

...

Titania woke up and discovered she was still being held in Death's arms. She tensed up a bit and she felt him when he moved his head to look down at her. The witch was horrified but shifted her gaze down in shame.

"You never told me your name." He said to her in his deep, raspy voice.

She sniffles before answering in a soft voice, "Does it really matter what my name is? You're just going to use me for one thing, after all. Its not like it matters..." Then she added softly, "Its not like I matter."

"You think you do not matter?"

"I know I don't..."

She climbed up off of him and walked to one of the windows, outside she saw it was dark and covered in what looked like snow.

"Its Titania."

"After the fairy queen in Midsummer Night's Dream?"

She nodded, her eye gazing out the window.

Death wanted to know more about this girl but he sensed that she wanted to be left alone.

After he left the room she broke down and cried on the cold stone floor. Once she ran out of the energy to sob she turned onto her back and went into a trance, staring at the ceiling.

Death came in hours later and saw her on the floor. He forced himself not to run to her. His arms picked her up off the floor and placed her on the bed.

She said nothing, she didn't need too. The black eye makeup ran down her face and had dried into trails of tears she hadn't bothered to wipe away.

Death picked her up again and carried her out of the room, down the long hallway where she was held close, hearing him shuffle out of his clothing. Hers was pulled off next and she was carried into a rather large bathtub made into the floor that could have well passed for an in ground swimming pool.

The water was warm, relaxing her body so that she was laying against him, her back against his chest. His hand reached up and she felt his fingers cleaning the makeup off of her face. She'd never been bathed by anybody before, it felt odd. Titania wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it. Either way, she couldn't move. Depression had control of her body. She felt as if she had just given up on life.

She felt him clean her body that still had evidence of their time together smeared across her thighs.

Without warning, he pulled her legs apart, guiding them over his knees and spread them further. His fingers went from stroking the inside of her thighs to gently rubbing between them over her clit with one hand, the other gently moving into her entrance, creating an in and out rhythm.

Her body had relaxed from the warm water and to her own surprise she arched her back a bit with a soft whimper. The feeling was pleasurable and getting stronger the more he worked.

"W-what's -gasp- happening?"

"Just give in." His sexy voice was right next to her ear.

The stronger the feeling got, the more freaked out she became. Her whimpers turned to moans which turned to gasps and squeals.

The feeling scared her, it was as if she were going insane the more intense it got.

"Come for me, Titania."

Her back arched again and her head went back against his chest. Her scream was loud as he kept moving his fingers, not caring that she was overly sensitive now from over stimulation.

She gasped but could stop gripping his forearms to push him away. Her body twitched violently and was forced into another orgasm, this one more intense than the last.

Titania had never felt this before, it was new to her. Then to her surprise she was moved to the side of the bathtub where he laid her on her back and pushed her legs open to wrap around his waist.

He entered her rather roughly, causing a quick pained whimper before he started moving and watching her every reaction. Humans were sexy when it came to over stimulation, especially when it was caused by a Nephilim such as him.

Her body twitched several times with gasped moans before she came again with his name on her lips. The pleasure was so great tears were falling from her eyes.

He came soon after, taking time to look over the scene before him when he pulled out. Titania had gone limp again, breathing hard and touching herself. Once she realized what she was doing, she jerked her hands away from her body before using them to cover herself.

"Oh, God! What's wrong with me... What was that?" She asked more to herself after silently kicking herself for going into such a daze.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." He replied pulling her back into the water for another quick wash before carrying them back to his room.

Once on the bed he held her in his arms where she began to cry until she fell asleep.

He pulled away after she was out and rolled her onto her back where he gazed at her body. She was beautiful, pale and slender with perfect hips and breasts. Her face looked perfectly angelic.

A knock echoed through the room and Death rolled his eyes, knowing good and well who it was...


End file.
